


Working Relationship

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Police, Romance, Secret Relationship, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee muses about the complications inherent in having a relationship with his work partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #430: On The Job at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Having a relationship with your work partner is not exactly allowed when you’re a cop, something about making both parties vulnerable, because the bad guys can use one of them against the other. Dee thinks it’s a daft rule. Sure, there are some guys on the force who have no more than a working relationship with their partners, can barely tolerate each other while on the job never mind after the workday ends, but there are far more who develop a close friendship with the person they spend so much time working alongside. Even when it’s two straight guys working together, it can get so it’s almost like being married.

You have to be able to trust the person who’s got your back, rely on them in any situation. That’s what being partners is all about, and it’s why cops work in pairs, so they always have backup right there, no matter what. Even when sex isn’t involved, criminals know they can get to most cops through their partners, so what difference does being in love with your partner really make?

Nevertheless, rules, no matter how dumb they might be, are still rules, and cops are supposed to abide by them. Well, screw that. Dee isn’t going to change the way he feels about Ryo just because it’s against the rules. It just means they have to be a bit careful at work not to let their relationship show.

They can get away with a lot, because it’s already a known fact that they’re not just work partners but best friends. Everybody’s aware they hang out together outside of work, go out for drinks, meals, to other places, even vacation together. Everyone knows Dee has the hots for Ryo too, but apparently that must be allowed as long as it’s presumed to be one-sided, because he’s never been called on it. If only they knew just how one-sided it really isn’t. On second thought, it’s best they don’t. What they don’t know won’t backfire on him and his baby.

So no holding hands, kissing, or other inappropriate kinds of touching while they’re at work. They can give each other guy hugs, put a hand on a shoulder, grab an arm; all that’s fine. A slap on the back won’t get them in trouble, but a slap on the butt might, so Dee has to restrain himself whenever Ryo bends over a desk. Doesn’t mean he can’t look though. Especially since it’s not just Ryo’s ass Dee looks at. There are a few other very shapely asses to admire, which means a lot of people see Dee as a letch. So be it. That was a reputation he had long before Ryo came on the scene anyway.

After work though, when they’re away from prying eyes, when they can forget about being workmates and be the lovers they truly are… Well, as far as Dee is concerned, what they get up to then makes everything they go through at work worthwhile.

The End


End file.
